Without You
by YukiMizuno
Summary: An original story that is centered on Double D and Eddy. The Ed's were planning on going to the candy store. But, little did they know that something devious was being plotted, something that will test their friendship a hundred folds...
1. Chapter 1

**Without You**

**By:** Jennifer Gay

**Summary:** An original story that is centered on Double D and Eddy. The three Ed's were planning on going to the candy store after Eddy found some money in his house. But, little did they know that something devious was being plotted for them, something that will test their friendship a hundred folds. And to think, it all started with a dodge ball, five years ago…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy at all! All I own is one girl in this story… and that's it!

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Threat**

It was a somewhat, quiet and peaceful fall evening here in the little town of Peach Creek as we soon come upon the little neighborhood of the Peach Creek Cul-De-Sac. It was in the first house on the left of the entrance of the neighborhood that we could see someone inside this house, home alone.

It was a preteen boy, around the age of twelve years or so. He had only three strands of black hair coming out of the back of his white-striped, black sockhat and had dark, jade green eyes. He wore a red-orange t-shirt that went past his waist, purple carpenter pants that went to his knees, and blue tennis shoes with long, red socks that went to his mid calf.

The boy's name was Eddward "Double D" Johnson. He was currently doing some chores around his house. And, according to the last sticky note that his parents left him, he was suppose to clean the phone from all of the dust from not using it.

Double D made a little sigh at the last note, _'If only the phone was used more often between me and my parents…'_

Suddenly, as he placed the sticky note in his 'sticky note archive', the phone started to ring.

"Huh…?" muttered Double D as he then picked up the phone in front of him, "Hello?"

There was no speaking on the other line before Double D repeated with a stutter, "H-Hello…?!"

"I'm coming for you, Eddward…" stated a raspy voice from the other line, "And I will kill you, along with anyone else who will get in my way."

After that was said, the phone hung up on the other line, leaving a pale face and shocked Double D, "W-What…?" muttered Double D with a weak tone of voice as he then placed his phone back where it was suppose to go, "W-Who was that…?!"

He then made a bit of a mad face as he then picked the phone back up again, _'I bet it was only Eddy playing a trick on me again. The nerve of him!'_ he thought as he dialed Eddy's number.

It only took a few seconds before Eddy answered back on the other line, "Hello?" he answered with a tired groan of his voice.

"Eddy, it's Double D," Double D stated, "Did you just call me a while ago?"

"Uhh, no; I didn't," Eddy replied back, "I was asleep, and then you woke me up when you called."

This made Double D paler in the face again.

"Why do you ask, Sockhead?" questioned Eddy before realizing by the awkward pause on the phone that something was not right, "Hey, Double D… are you still there, huh?"

"… I-I'm still here, yes…" replied Double D, but his voice seemed a bit freaked out, "Listen, Eddy; I have to go now -- I-I'll see you tomorrow."

It was as soon as he said that statement that he hung up the phone on Eddy.

"Huh…? Double D?" Eddy questioned a little as he then hung up his phone with irritancy, "Geez, what the heck's Sockhead thinking? Waking me up at this hour for no reason…"

"Oh dear…" Double D muttered as he put his shaky right hand onto his sockhat-covered forehead, sweat started to form on the brim of his sockhat, "I-I need a glass of water…"

Double D then trailed to his kitchen and went to get a glass out of a shelf over his counter top as he then went to the sink and filled that glass up with water from the sink's faucet.

"M-Maybe… it was a wrong number…?" Double D questioned aloud with a mutter as he then took a sip of water from his glass and then set the glass back down on the counter, "But, the person also knew my name too…" he gripped onto the small glass he held with a bit of a frightful look on his face.

"I-I shouldn't be thinking of these trivial things now," Double D stated to himself as he then made a calmer face. He then pours out the water from his glass and set it in the sink, "I should be going to bed now…"

Double D then strolls off towards the stairs as he then goes into his room. He then gets ready to go to bed; putting on his PJ's, brushing his teeth and what not before finally laying down on his bed, underneath his clean sheets, "Goodnight world…" Double D muttered with a yawn as he then closed his eyes, falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Mmm… nngh… leave… me… alone!" Double D cried aloud as his eyes snapped wide open at a bad dream. Sitting straight up on his bedside, the hyperventilating preteen took a moment to not only notice that his clock read 1:00am, but also to think for a moment, "Surely… I-It couldn't have been her… c-could it…?!" he choked out a little as he shook in fear of a memory; the dodge ball incident.

(Flashback)

_A line of youngsters stood before gym bleachers four years ago in a different elementary school. Double D never liked gym class because he just couldn't keep up. His lack of enthusiasm for physical activities made him a bully's favorite target. Little did he know of what horror laid ahead on that one infamous day._

_Double D's greatest fears of what might and was going to happen soon enough dominate his worries as to when he got chosen. In fact, he bet his worst on one opposing team member in particular: a surly-looking girl with a yellow bandanna covering much of her scraggly auburn hair. She'd lately worked up a record for putting the poor boy through the greatest P.E. torture to date. Both teams chose which sides of the gym to stand on, and the instructor quickly stood between for some last-minute instructions. She also quickly equipped half the members on each team including Double D and the one girl with a rubber ball._

_Balls sailed through the air like streamers around a boat after the teacher cowered underneath the bleachers. Though both teams suffered a fair share of lost members, Double D's team predictably shrunk faster. Today almost seemed better than expected; the fragile boy unwittingly dodged incoming projectiles better than his scornful teammates, who finally dealt crushing blows to their pride. Double D kept a firm grip on his own ball but was too busy to bother attempting a throw. By the time the opposing team's next concentrated barrage daunted him without making actual contact, only four others just as fearful stood by his side._

"_**Aw, cauliflower,"**__ one opposing member complained, __**"Our favorite target, and we missed every single shot."**_

"_**We still got one chance,"**__ the captain said, __**"Janet?"**_

_It turns out Janet -- the girl with the yellow bandanna -- had also retained a ball waiting for the right moment. At the sound of her name, she held it up to receive an approving nod from the captain before glancing toward Double D. Those who'd been struck out knew what rough reputation Janet maintained and so dared not interfere._

"_**Fresh meat,"**__ she whispered with a little smirk on her face. Double D and his remaining teammates were too dazed to do anything about the following life-changing event. Time slowed down as the ball collided right into his mouth, not only knocking out a tooth, but also damaging a nerve._

"_**Hey, pudding hat!"**__ another opposing player called, __**"Looks like you're out!"**_

"_**Sweet move!"**__ a third congratulated. Still smirking, Janet exchanged high-fives with her teammates before the gym teacher finally took control of the situation._

_A trip to the dentist's office two days later resulted in some face mask Double D had to wear for a short while. But the spot was so badly damaged; a gap in his smile was the boy's only option. Although Double D continued receiving constant taunts now and then, at least he'd been excused from gym class almost indefinitely. Such oral trauma made lugging around even some of the smallest objects outlandishly difficult. Double D had become far weaker than before: Someone could easily knock him down with a handful of peanuts without the shells, figuratively speaking._

_Janet received two weeks' worth of suspension and never strayed so much as an inch near Double D. And when he received news that his parents were transferring to Peach Creek once school let out, the fragile boy couldn't have felt more overjoyed. After all the bad experiences in the old town, he was looking forward to start anew. That's when he met Eddy and Ed later on, thus beginning the trio's misadventures._

(End Flashback)

"I-It just can't be her…" Double D muttered after the flashback as he then put his tongue in between the gap in his teeth, "A-At least, I don't want it to be her…"

He then made a little sigh as he then lied back down in his bed, going back to sleep; a worried face imprinted on his face as he did…

* * *

Oh my god, it's Yaoi! **Shield your eyes, young ones!!!**

...

Err, I had the inspiration to do this... after I saw the movie, strangely enough. More chapters soon.

No flames on this because it's Yaoi please... It's not even going to be hardcore; just a bit of fluff. I mean, come on; they're only twelve in here, people! D:


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Another Day Planned Ahead**

(Back in Chapter 1…)

"_Mmm… nngh… leave… me… alone!" Double D cried aloud as his eyes snapped wide open at a bad dream. Sitting straight up on his bedside, the hyperventilating preteen took a moment to not only notice that his clock read 1:00am, but also to think for a moment, "Surely… I-It couldn't have been her… c-could it…?!" he choked out a little as he shook in fear of a memory; the dodge ball incident._

"_I-It just can't be her…" Double D muttered after he had the flashback as he then put his tongue in between the gap in his teeth, "A-At least, I don't want it to be her…"_

_He then made a little sigh as he then lied back down in his bed, going back to sleep; a worried face imprinted on his face as he did…_

(And now, onto Chapter 2…)

It was a somewhat peaceful, quiet 11:00am fall morning here in the little town of Peach Creek as we soon come upon a neighborhood called the Peach Creek Cul-De-Sac. It was here, on the front lawn of the second house to the right of the entrance, that we could see two boys standing there.

The first preteen was a tall, twelve year old preteen with a red-tinted buzz cut, a unibrow and hazel, green-brown eyes. He was wearing a red and white striped t-shirt that was underneath a long, green jacket that went a little past his waist, baggy blue jeans, and black tennis shoes.

The second preteen was a twelve year old preteen that seemed to be just a smidge too short for his age. He had three long strands of dark, almost navy blue-colored hair that stuck out more than the rest of his hair on his slightly shaggy blue hair and had dark, foggy ice blue eyes. He wore a yellow t-shirt that went right to his waistline. The shirt had a purple collar and a red stripe coming down the right side of his shirt. He wore baggy blue jeans with a silver wallet chain coming out of his front left pocket and also wore red tennis shoes with white and black designs on them.

These two preteens where Ed McNeal and Eddy Wendell; they were currently waiting for their third friend to come here to Eddy's house. Ed, as usual, had a bit of a goofy smile on his face, like always. Eddy, in the meantime, had an impatient look on his face, with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Where the heck is Sockhead?" Eddy questioned a bit of an angry voice as he gritted his teeth a little.

"I dunno, Eddy," Ed replied with a shrug of his shoulders as he looked around where he was to see if he could spot him, "Maybe he's still in bed?"

Eddy paused to think for a moment, "… Nah, I don't think that's it, Ed."

There was another quick pause before Eddy started to think about something, placing his right hand under his chin, _'Now that I think about it, Double D sounded kinda funny when he called me last night…' _he closed his eyes with another thought, _'He also thought I called him earlier, but I didn't…'_

"Hiya Double D!" Ed's voice stated aloud as Eddy opened his eyes from his thought to see Double D coming up to them.

"Greetings, gentlemen," Double D greeted back as he made a gaped smile to his two friends, but Eddy could sense something amiss about his smile; it seemed a bit forced out.

"Are we ready to plan out our activities today, Eddy?" Double D questioned as he looked at Eddy.

"Uh…" Eddy muttered before realizing that he was asked a question, "Oh, right! Well, I was plannin' on goin' to the candy store."

"The candy store?" Double D repeated with confusion, arching an eyebrow to him, "But Eddy, I thought we were going to do--"

"Candy store?!" Ed blurted aloud as he clasped his hands together with happiness and turned to Eddy, jumping a little with excitement, "Are we really going there, Eddy?!"

"'Course we are, Lumpy," Eddy replied back as he then started to dig through his right pocket, grabbed something out of it and showed it to his two friends.

It was three quarters; seventy-five cents in total.

Double D seemed surprised to see the money in Eddy's right hand, "How on Earth did you obtain that, Eddy?" he asked with a bit of suspicion as he placed his right hand on his hips, his eyes narrowed a little bit.

"I found them while I was looking for something in my house this morning," Eddy replied to the hat wearing Edd as he made his well known smirk, "You guys know what I'm thinkin', right?"

"Yeah, jawbreakers!" Ed chirped as he made another one of his goofy, trademark grins on his face from ear to ear.

"Yeah, exactly what I was thinkin'!" Eddy stated back as he then faced towards the entrance of the Cul-De-Sac, "Let's get goin' already, alright?"

"Yay!" Ed cheered with both of his hand up in the air as both he and Eddy started to walk off towards the entrance.

It was then that Eddy noticed Double D did not seem to follow them immediately; he seemed to be in his own little world, which is rare for him to do. Eddy stopped walking and turned back around to Double D.

"Hey, Sockhead!" Eddy stated as Ed also stopped walking to notice that there was no one walking with him, "Aren't you gonna come?"

"… Oh, y-yes," Double D muttered as he started to come over to his two friends, "I-I'm coming…"

Eddy arched an eyebrow to his hat wearing friend when he came up to them, _'There's definitely something wrong with Double D,'_ he thought as they continued to walk towards the exit of the neighborhood, _'I just gotta figure out what it is…'_

Little did they know that they were being watched at that very moment on the fence of the Lane; it was a feminine figure, tomboyish in appearance. She was wearing a yellow bandanna that covered up most of her scraggly, auburn red hair. She wore a long, black jacket that went to her knees with a red t-shirt underneath the jacket, a pair of slightly baggy, black jeans and black and white checkered shoes.

"I'm coming for ya, puddin' hat," she snarled a little under her breath at her target as she then jumps off the fence she was on and walked after them, hiding herself from their site on the other side of the Lane's fence.

* * *

Gah, this took a while to think up! And I have no idea why! D:

... *couch* Anyway...

Remember, this will be Yaoi in the future... For those who are sensitive to the subject, I suggest you not read... even though I said there's no hardcore stuff going on (and there still won't be; believe me... I don't like sex in fanfics)... -_-;

Oh, and speaking of sex... go watch the EEnE Movie on YouTube! I demand you! XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Confrontation--Part I**

(Back in Chapter 2…)

_It was then that Eddy noticed Double D did not seem to follow them immediately; he seemed to be in his own little world, which is rare for him to do. Eddy stopped walking and turned back around to Double D._

"_Hey, Sockhead!" Eddy stated as Ed also stopped walking to notice that there was no one walking with him, "Aren't you gonna come?"_

"… _Oh, y-yes," Double D muttered as he started to come over to his two friends, "I-I'm coming…"_

_Eddy arched an eyebrow to his hat wearing friend when he came up to them, __**'There's definitely something wrong with Double D,'**__ he thought as they continued to walk towards the exit of the neighborhood, __**'I just gotta figure out what it is…'**_

_Little did they know that they were being watched at that very moment on the fence of the Lane; it was a feminine figure, tomboyish in appearance. She was wearing a yellow bandanna that covered up most of her scraggly, auburn red hair. She wore a long, black jacket that went to her knees with a red t-shirt underneath the jacket, a pair of slightly baggy, black jeans and black and white checkered shoes._

"_I'm coming for ya, puddin' hat," she snarled a little under her breath at her target as she then jumps off the fence she was on and walked after them, hiding herself from their site on the other side of the Lane's fence._

(And now, onto Chapter 3…)

It has now been an hour since the three Ed's left their neighborhood of the Cul-De-Sac to go to the local candy store. The three of them were also quiet the whole way; even Ed, for once.

It was while they continued to walk that Eddy then noticed Double D looking around with a worried look, as if he were looking for someone or something, "… Is there somethin' wrong, Sockhead?"

"Huh…?!" Double D muttered a little at Eddy's question to him as he then turned to his short friend, "… Oh! T-There's nothing wrong…"

"… You're a bad liar, ya know that?" Eddy stated to him in his usual tone, much to the surprise of Double D. Eddy then did something else unexpected; he jogged up a little to get ahead of Double D, so he could stop him from walking, "Now, tell me and Ed what's goin' on; right now."

Double D made a little sigh of defeat, tilting his head a little downward as he did, "Alright, I'll tell you; both you and Ed," he muttered as he glanced back up to look around at their surroundings; they were now located next to the candy store, and there was a bench nearby the candy store, "We'll sit over there," he stated as he started to walk towards it.

Both Ed and Eddy looked to each other with confusion before shrugging their shoulders and followed their friend to the sitting bench. The three of them soon sat down on the bench.

"So, spill it," Eddy started to say as he turned back to Double D, "Tell us why you're gettin' so jumpy."

"Well…" Double D started to say as he lowered his head a little, "I had a phone call last night… I think it was someone from my past."

Both Eddy and Ed were a bit confused at what he was saying, but decided to keep on listening anyway, unaware of the presence walking up to them…

"A-Anyway, the voice said that he was going to…" Double D continued to say before pausing again, gulping in his throat and sweating a little on the brim of his sockhat at what he was about to say next, "… H-He was going to get me and… A-And he would--"

"Kill you, puddin' hat?"

All three Ed's jumped a little at the voice from behind them as Double D's heart seemed to stop in its place when the three of them turned around to see who said that. It was the girl that was shown before; the girl with the yellow bandanna, auburn red hair and long, black jacket.

Double D's body froze up at the mere site of her as his face grew even paler than it was before.

"Whoa!" Eddy yelped a little in surprise, "Who the heck are you?!"

"J-J-Janet?!" Double D finally stuttered in horror as he widened his eyes in shock.

Both Eddy and Ed turned to Double D with utter confusion on their faces; "You know her, Double D?" questioned Ed.

"Of course he knows me," the girl named Janet stated as she started to form a little smirk on her face, "We're very old… _acquaintances_, before he moved away to this dump of a town."

"B-But why?!" Double D then cried out in demand, much to the shock of Eddy and Ed, "Why are you coming after me now; after all of these years?!"

Janet only snickered at his reaction, "Because, I couldn't stand the thought of you breathing my air anymore."

Eddy and Ed only widened their eyes at what she just said, _'W-What did she just say?!' _Eddy thought with a bit of horror.

Eddy and Ed turned back Double D, only to see his head lowered down, hiding his face from their view.

"Eddy, Ed…" Double D then started to say as you see a few teardrops falling from his eyes, "P-Please… d-don't follow me."

It was when he said that sentence that Double D got up and dashed off down the sidewalk, tears still streaming from his eyes.

"Double D?!" Eddy yelped aloud with shock as he saw him running down the sidewalk.

Ed then noticed something missing from the scene, "Eddy, that girl's going after Double D!"

Eddy widened his eyes with even more shock, "What?!"

Indeed it was true; the girl that was standing behind them was now running after Double D. That's when a feeling started to form in Eddy's stomach; it was a feeling of uncertainty.

"… Ed, go into the candy store and tell the person there to call the police," Eddy started to say to Ed as Ed turned to him in confusion.

"Uh, sure I will," Ed replied with a nod of his head as he then got up from the bench and went towards the candy store behind him.

It was about a half a second later that Eddy got up from where he sat and went after Double D and the girl named Janet, hoping that wasn't right about his instincts of what was to come…

* * *

Ahhh!!! D:

... Oh well, here's the next chapter. Sorry for such a long wait. XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Confrontation--Part II**

(Back in Chapter 3…)

_Ed then noticed something missing from the scene, "Eddy, that girl's going after Double D!"_

_Eddy widened his eyes with even more shock, "What?!"_

_Indeed it was true; the girl that was standing behind them was now running after Double D. That's when a feeling started to form in Eddy's stomach; it was a feeling of uncertainty._

"… _Ed, go into the candy store and tell the person there to call the police," Eddy started to say to Ed as Ed turned to him in confusion._

"_Uh, sure I will," Ed replied with a nod of his head as he then got up from the bench and went towards the candy store behind him._

_It was about a half a second later that Eddy got up from where he sat and went after Double D and the girl named Janet, hoping that he wasn't right about his instincts of what was to come…_

(And now, onto Chapter 4…)

Meanwhile, back with Double D, he continued to keep on running; running away from the girl that he feared for almost all of his life. His thoughts were all frantic and horror-filled with images that he feared would become of him…

Suddenly, he could feel himself falling face first after he tripped over something on the sidewalk he was running on. He immediately stopped himself from making a face-plant on the ground by sticking out his hands to stop the fall, which was successful.

Immediately after that, Double D felt someone grasp onto the long part of his sockhat as he then grasped onto the brim, not wanting it to be pulled off for the entire world to see his secret…

It was Janet who was holding the long part of his sockhat.

"I finally caught you now, puddin' hat," Janet stated as she then started to drag Double D by his sockhat into an alleyway beside them.

It was when she dragged him all the way to the back of the alleyway that Janet let's go of him, tossing him a little towards the back as she stood in front of his only escape route, so he would not run away.

"I've been waitin' for this moment for a long, long time, Eddward," Janet stated.

"W-What do you want from me?!" Double D quickly got up from where he was thrown and backed up away from her, "Y-You already caused enough damage to my appearance; w-what more do you want?!"

"Why, what I want from you is something that I wanted to do for a long time…" Janet replied as she came closer to him and then pulled something out of her right jacket pocket, a long, sharp-bladed hunter knife.

Double D widened his eyes in fright at the site of the knife as he froze in horror, clutching his chest with his right hand and breathing heavily with his heart beating in a fast motion as he did, "P-Please don't…" he muttered as he let loose a few tears from his eyes.

"What, you don't want me to kill you?" Janet started to question to him as she then cracked a sinister smirk across her face, "Too bad; I'm going to do it anyway."

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Eddy, we could see him running; running to find his hat wearing friend. He soon came to a little stop in front of an empty alleyway to take a breather from all of the running he was doing, placing his hands on his knees while bending over a little as he did. He kept himself in this position for a moment; that is, until…

"**AAAHHHHHH!!!**"

Eddy's eyes widened with horror at what he just heard as he turned his head into the seemingly empty alleyway beside him; it was Double D, screaming as if her were in pain.

"Double D…?" Eddy muttered quietly to himself as he then sprinted off down the alleyway beside him, hoping to find him in good condition.

But, when Eddy finally made it down the alleyway, Double D's condition was far away from anything that was good. Eddy saw the girl from before, Janet, standing over Double D, who was now lying down on the ground; there was a blood-soaked knife in Janet's right hand.

"Heh, mission complete," Janet stated as she then made a wicked chuckle to herself, "Now, how am I gonna get rid of it without being noticed…?"

"You…" Eddy growled in a low voice as he then looked around the alleyway, looking for something. And he did find something; a medium-sized, metal pipe that was leaning up again the bricked walls of the alleyway.

Quickly and quietly, Eddy picked up the metal pipe and, before Janet could even turn around to notice him, slammed the metal pipe he held in his hands on the side of Janet's head, knocking her down to the ground and out like a light.

It was then that Eddy turned back to Double D, who was not getting up from where he was lying down, "Double D!" Eddy yelped as he came over to his friend's side, only to see the damages done to his friend.

There was a tear in Double D's shirt, where a deep stab wound could be seen around his upper left shoulder, with blood coming out of it profusely. Double D had his eyes closed, with dried up tears around his eyes and cheeks; and his skin was starting to grow pale, paler than it ever was before. And, the worst thing of all; he was showing slow to no signs of breathing…

"No, D-Double D…" Eddy chocked out in disbelief; not even stopping the tears that were falling from his eyes, "Come on; y-you gotta get up!"

Double D did not respond to his pleads.

"… No…" Eddy muttered aloud as he shook his head in denial, "T-This cannot be happening…" he then slumped his head down in sadness and slammed his fist down to the ground, "This can't happen to us!!!"

Suddenly, Eddy could hear something coming down from the alleyway that was coming down the road; an ambulance siren. Quickly, Eddy picked up Double D in a bridal-style way as Eddy then carried Double D out of the alleyway; Double D's body limped a little as Eddy carried him out.

It was when Eddy exited the alleyway that he noticed the police and ambulance down the street at the candy store, "Good job, Ed," Eddy stated a little to himself as he then ran over to the candy store with Double D still in his arms…

* * *

Oh snap, now look at what I did! D:

Oh well, now you'll _have_ to tune in to see what happens next! XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: On the Way to the Hospital**

(Back in Chapter 4…)

"_No, D-Double D…" Eddy chocked out in disbelief; not even stopping the tears that were falling from his eyes, "Come on; y-you gotta get up!"_

_Double D did not respond to his pleads._

"… _No…" Eddy muttered aloud as he shook his head in denial, "T-This cannot be happening…" he then slumped his head down in sadness and slammed his fist down to the ground, "This can't happen to us!!!"_

_Suddenly, Eddy could hear something coming down from the alleyway that was coming down the road; an ambulance siren. Quickly, Eddy picked up Double D in a bridal-style way as Eddy then carried Double D out of the alleyway; Double D's body limped a little as Eddy carried him out._

_It was when Eddy exited the alleyway that he noticed the police and ambulance down the street at the candy store, "Good job, Ed," Eddy stated a little to himself as he then ran over to the candy store with Double D still in his arms…_

(And now, onto Chapter 5…)

It only took Eddy a minute to get back to the candy store, where he could see Ed standing outside the candy store, talking with the police about Janet. It was while Ed was talking with the police that Eddy came up to them, with Double D still in his arms.

"Eddy?!" Ed questioned as he looked down at Double D in Eddy's arms, "What happened?! I-Is he…?!"

"I don't know, Ed…" Eddy replied weakly to his friend, looking back down at Double D as he did, "… I-I really don't know."

A paramedic person then took Double D away from Eddy's arms and puts him on a stretcher, "What's the status on the child?" questioned another paramedic.

The paramedic that put him on the stretcher examined him for a moment before saying, "He's still alive, but he's losing a lot of blood."

"Roger that," replied the other paramedic as he puts and ambu bag over Double D's face.

Eddy soon felt a tap on his right shoulder as he turned around to see a policeman behind him, "Do you mind telling us what happened here?"

Eddy then explained to the officer what happened between Double D and Janet, and told him that she still might be in the alleyway.

"Okay, thank you for this information, young man," stated the police officer as he and a few other police officers went towards the alleyway where Janet was.

Soon Eddy turned his attention back towards the paramedics as he saw the two paramedics put the stretcher inside the ambulance car with Double D on top.

"Can we ride in the ambulance, Eddy?" Ed asked Eddy as he turned to him.

"… Yeah, I'll ask them," Eddy replied to him as he then asked one of the paramedics if they could ride with Double D.

"Of course you can," replied the paramedic.

"Thanks," Eddy thanked him as he and Ed soon got in the ambulance, then drove off towards the hospital.

On the way there, the paramedics kept on muttering on what Double D's blood type was, to see if they could get it when they get to the hospital. They soon looked up Double D medical records with a computer in the ambulance, "So, what's his blood type?" questioned the first paramedic.

"… His blood type is AB+," replied the other paramedic.

The first paramedic made a little sigh, "Geez, he just had to have the rare kind, didn't he?"

Meanwhile, Eddy was listening to what the paramedics were saying about Double D's blood type as he then glanced back down at the motionless Double D.

"… Umm, hey; mister?" Eddy started to ask the paramedics with him, "Do you think you can look up, uh, my blood type on the computer?"

"Sure we can," replied the other paramedic as he turned back to the computer, "Just tell us your name."

"Uh, it's Eddy Wendell," Eddy replied.

The other paramedic only nodded his head as he typed his name into the computer. It only took a moment for the results to come back to them, "… Well, it says here that your blood type is O+!"

Eddy made a sigh of sadness, "So, I can't help him at all…?"

"Yes, you can!" replied the other paramedic, "Your blood type is compactable with Eddward's here; you can save him by donating some of your blood to him."

Eddy was surprised to hear this, "I… can save him…?"

"Yes," the other paramedic stated with a nod of his head, "But, we'll have to do the procedure at the hospital when we get there."

"Oh, okay…" Eddy stated back as he glanced back down at Double D, _'You're gonna be alright, Double D…'_

_

* * *

_Wow... Fast update. D:

Oh well... Here's a ray of hope for Sockhead! 8D


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Recovery…?**

(Back in Chapter 5…)

_Meanwhile, Eddy was listening to what the paramedics were saying about Double D's blood type as he then glanced back down at the motionless Double D._

"… _Umm, hey; mister?" Eddy started to ask the paramedics with him, "Do you think you can look up, uh, my blood type on the computer?"_

"_Sure we can," replied the other paramedic as he turned back to the computer, "Just tell us your name."_

"_Uh, it's Eddy Wendell," Eddy replied._

_The other paramedic only nodded his head as he typed his name into the computer. It only took a moment for the results to come back to them, "… Well, it says here that your blood type is O+!"_

_Eddy made a sigh of sadness, "So, I can't help him at all…?"_

"_Yes, you can!" replied the other paramedic, "Your blood type is compactable with Eddward's here; you can save him by donating some of your blood to him."_

_Eddy was surprised to hear this, "I… can save him…?"_

"_Yes," the other paramedic stated with a nod of his head, "But, we'll have to do the procedure at the hospital when we get there."_

"_Oh, okay…" Eddy stated back as he glanced back down at Double D, __**'You're gonna be alright, Double D…'**_

(And now, onto Chapter 6…)

Darkness… that was all that Double D could see in his mind. We could see him standing there in the darkness, confused and scared at the situation he was in.

"Am…A-Am I dead…?" Double D thought to himself aloud as he looked around at his surroundings some more, only to see that he was still in the darkness.

"You are in the state of limbo now, Two D," stated an all too familiar voice to him.

Double D widened his eyes with shock as he turned around to see something that made him turn pale in the face.

It was a girl, a girl that looked to be the age of six or so. She had long, waist-length blond hair that was almost white in color. She wore a white sweater, a pair of blue jeans and white tennis shoes. Her eyes were a hue of a bright, grass green; the same hue as Double D's eyes. But, there was something behind her that normal girls did not have; she had a pair of angel wings.

Double D stood there for a moment, soaking up what he was seeing with shock, "C-Colette…?" Double D muttered with disbelief in his voice.

The angel giggled a little bit in a childish voice, "You _do_ remember me, big brother," she stated as she then made a smile to him, "I'm happy for that."

"C-Colette!" Double D stuttered as he then came up to her, "H-How are you here?! I-I thought you were--"

Double D was interrupted when the angel named Colette hushed him by putting her finger against his mouth, "It's true, I am dead. But, you almost died today too, Two D," she stated as she then let's her finger off of Double D's mouth, "So, I came here to meet you, before you go back into the world of the living."

"Colette…" Double D muttered with sadness as he hung his head low a little, a few tears starting to form in his eyes, "I-I'm so sorry; I didn't know that you were still in the house. And when I found out, I tried to go back in but…"

"A piece of the house hit your head," Colette finished off for him, much to his shock, "I know, I saw it; when I was out of my body when I died."

Double D was silent when he heard this as he then placed his right hand on top of his forehead, "I'm so sorry, Colette. I-I couldn't save you back then…"

He then felt a gentle hand being placed on his shoulder as he looked up to see Colette at his eye level; she was levitating in the air with her wings, "It's not your fault, Two D," she stated, "It was fate's way of putting you where you and I are now."

"W-What…?" questioned Double D with a bit of confusion as he wiped some of the tears from his eyes, "What do you mean…?"

"You will know soon, Two D," replied Colette as she then turned around and started to walk away from him, "I wish I could come with you… But that can't happen."

Suddenly, Double D could start to see a bright light in front of him as he tried to cover his eyes from the blinding light in front of him, "We will meet again in the future, Two D. But until then; I wish you well, big brother!"

* * *

Once again, Double D saw darkness again as he started to come to his senses. He noticed what was above him as he opened his eyes; a white ceiling. It was then that he realized that a slightly familiar pain started to come to his shoulder; the shoulder that Janet stabbed. He groan a little in pain as he then turned his head to the right of him, only to see something that he did not expect.

There, in a hospital bed beside him, was Eddy, who had a tube stuck up his left arm, like if it had drawn out his blood. It also looked like he was sleeping at the moment.

"E-Eddy…?" Double D questioned aloud to himself as he tried to move a little to him, but the immense pain in his shoulder became worse. He hisses a little as he laid back down on his bed, looking back at Eddy, "Eddy…" he started to mutter to himself, "D-Did Janet… do this to you…?"

He then heard a bit of a familiar snore on his left as Double D turned his head to see Ed laying there on a couch in the room, sleeping. Double D made a bit of a sigh at the site, "At least Ed is okay…" he then turned back towards Eddy, "But, what happened to Eddy…?"

Suddenly, Double D heard a yawn from where Ed was as he turned to see Ed starting to wake up, stretching a little as he did. He then turned to Double D, blinked a couple of times, and widened his eyes, "Double D!" Ed cheered a little as he came over to him and gave him a small, yet tight Ed-Hug from where Double D was, "I'm so happy you're okay, Double D!!!"

Double D hissed a little in pain at the hug; it was hurting his shoulder, "T-That's nice Ed; can you let me go now?"

Ed, realizing that he was hurting Double D, immediately lets him go from the hug, "Oh, sorry Double D! I forgot about--"

"It's alright, Ed," Double D replied as he then looked back over to his right at Eddy, "What happened to Eddy?" he then paused for a moment before asking, "Did… Janet hurt him?"

Ed shook his head at a rapid pace at his question, "Nuh-uh! Eddy said he hurt her with a pipe after she attacked you!"

Double D widened his eyes at what he just said as he turned back to Ed, "He did that… for me…?"

"Yeah!" Ed continued to say, "And when they said you needed more blood, they also said that Eddy's blood was combatable with yours, Double D! And Eddy volunteered to help you!"

Double D widened his eyes even more at this as he turned back to the sleeping Eddy, _'Eddy…'_

"They said he passed out from drawing the blood from him," Ed said, "And they said I can stay here for the night too!"

Double D chuckled at Ed a little, "That's nice Ed…" he started to say as he turned back to him, "Why don't you go back to sleep now; it's probably still late."

Ed only nodded his head as he then went back to the couch, laying back down on it again as he did, "Goodnight, Double D."

"Yes, goodnight Ed," Double D replied back as he then turned to Eddy, looking at him before closing his eyes, _'Goodnight to you too, Eddy…'_

_

* * *

_For those who don't watch my journals on dA... I'm on vacation at Gulf Shores right now. XD Read my latest journal for details on that.

On another note, I'm dA's August Fan Artist of the Month! 8D Go read the news article... when I post it up in my profile; tomorrow morning! XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: An Unexpected Visit and a Tale from the Past**

(Back in Chapter 6…)

_Suddenly, Double D heard a yawn from where Ed was as he turned to see Ed starting to wake up, stretching a little as he did. He then turned to Double D, blinked a couple of times, and widened his eyes, "Double D!" Ed cheered a little as he came over to him and gave him a small, yet tight Ed-Hug from where Double D was, "I'm so happy you're okay, Double D!!!"_

_Double D hissed a little in pain at the hug; it was hurting his shoulder, "T-That's nice Ed; can you let me go now?"_

_Ed, realizing that he was hurting Double D, immediately lets him go from the hug, "Oh, sorry Double D! I forgot about--"_

"_It's alright, Ed," Double D replied as he then looked back over to his right at Eddy, "What happened to Eddy?" he then paused for a moment before asking, "Did… Janet hurt him?"_

_Ed shook his head at a rapid pace at his question, "Nuh-uh! Eddy said he hurt her with a pipe after she attacked you!"_

_Double D widened his eyes at what he just said as he turned back to Ed, "He did that… for me…?"_

"_Yeah!" Ed continued to say, "And when they said you needed more blood, they also said that Eddy's blood was compatible with yours, Double D! And Eddy volunteered to help you!"_

_Double D widened his eyes even more at this as he turned back to the sleeping Eddy, __**'Eddy…'**_

"_They said he passed out from drawing the blood from him," Ed said, "And they said I can stay here for the night too!"_

_Double D chuckled at Ed a little, "That's nice Ed…" he started to say as he turned back to him, "Why don't you go back to sleep now; it's probably still late."_

_Ed only nodded his head as he then went back to the couch, laying back down on it again as he did, "Goodnight, Double D."_

"_Yes, goodnight Ed," Double D replied back as he then turned to Eddy, looking at him before closing his eyes, __**'Goodnight to you too, Eddy…'**_

(And now, onto Chapter 7…)

It was now morning here in the little town of Peach Creek as we soon come upon the local hospital of the town. It was in one of these hospital hallways that we could see a few kids walking down the hallway, looking for a certain room to enter. The kids were Kevin, Nazz, Rolf, Johnny 2x4, Sarah and Jimmy. Nazz was carrying a vase of blue flowers in her arms; a present from the whole Cul-De-Sac for their injured friend. (AN: Oh snap; and now here's the Cul-De-Sac! XD)

"So… which one is his room again?" Jimmy asked aloud to everyone as he turned to everyone else beside him.

"I think it was room A-44," Sarah stated as she kept on looking at the doors of the hallway that they were in.

Rolf was looking around with a bit of a worry look in his eyes, "Rolf does not like this place," he stated.

"Ah, it'll be alright, Rolf!" Johnny stated, "Plank says you're not the one being treated here; so you got nothing to worry about!"

"Gee, I wonder how Double D's doing so far?" questioned Nazz aloud, "He's not exactly the strongest person in the world to go through this kind of thing…"

"… I bet he's alright, Nazz," Kevin replied to her as Nazz looked towards Kevin a little, "He's been through a lot before; I think he can handle it."

Nazz made a sigh at his statement, "I guess you're right, Kev."

It was soon that the kids came upon the room that they were looking for; room A-44. They soon opened to door, only to see something that surprised them a little; both Double D and Eddy were lying in separate hospital beds, sleeping. They then saw Ed sleeping on a couch on the other side of the room.

"Huh?" muttered everyone as they came into the room, "I didn't know Eddy got hurt too…" Nazz stated.

It was when he heard his name that Eddy started to wake up from his slumber with a bit of a groan, "Geez, what a day…" Eddy muttered as he then noticed the kids from the Cul-De-Sac in the room with him, "Whoa!" he exclaimed a little in surprise, "W-What the heck are you guys doin' here?!"

"We came to see Double D," Johnny stated.

"Did you get injured to, Three-Haired-Eddy?" Rolf questioned.

"Err, well; not exactly…" Eddy started to say, but was interrupted by a yawn from the other side of the room.

Everyone turned to see that Ed was starting to wake up. He then turned to Double D, then to Eddy and the other kids, blinked a couple of times, and widened his eyes, "Eddy!" Ed cheered a little as he came over to him and gave him his famous 'Ed-Hugs', "You woke up from being passed out!"

"Yeah, yeah; that's great Ed," Eddy started to say a little as he made a bit of a squirm, trying to get out of Ed's hug, "You can let me go now!"

"… Oh," muttered Ed as he let's go of Eddy, making him land back on the bed in front of him, "Sorry about that Eddy, I was just glad that you woke up!"

Eddy made a bit of a groan as he turned back to the other kids and noticed what Nazz had in her hands, "So, uh… What's with the vase and flowers?"

"We're giving them to Double D, when he wakes up," Nazz replied to Eddy.

"Oh, uh-huh…" Eddy muttered back as he then turned to Double D, who was still asleep.

"… Will Double D wake up soon?" Jimmy questioned as he turned to Sarah.

"I'm sure he will, Jimmy," Sarah stated back in a reassuring voice.

Soon everyone heard a bit of a tired groan as everyone turned to see Double D, who was starting to wake up.

"And he's finally awake," Kevin muttered aloud.

Double D soon opened his eyes towards where Eddy was, only to see everyone from the Cul-De-Sac beside him. He widened his eyes at the rare site, "G-Guys…?" he questioned aloud to himself as he propped himself up a little to see everyone.

"Heh, you finally woke up, Sockhead," Eddy stated as he got up off of the hospital bed he was in and went over to Double D, along with the others with him.

Double D only nodded his head in a weak way to Eddy as he then turned to look at everyone else, "Why are you all here…?"

"We came to see how you were doing," Nazz stated as she then showed Double D the vase of blue flowers she held, "And we came to give you these."

Double D looked at the vase of blue flowers that she held, "A vase of baby blue gym socks…?"

"Yeah," Nazz replied back as she sat them on the table beside his bed, "Eddy told us that it was your favorite kind of flower, right?"

"Y-Yes, that's true…" Double D responded back with a weak nod of his head.

Suddenly, from out of the blue, Double D hisses a little in pain as the injury in his shoulder started to throb in pain again, clutching the injury with his right hand as he did.

"Double D?" everyone questioned as they all made a bit of a worried face, "Are you okay, Double D?" Ed asked.

"Y-Yeah," Double D replied as he lies back down on the hospital bed, "I-I guess I strained it a little from sitting up like that."

Suddenly, you could hear a sound coming out of nowhere as everyone turned to Ed, "… My stomach's talking to me," he stated.

"… Why don't you guys go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat," Double D suggested as everyone turned to him.

"You don't mind if we did that, Double D?" Johnny questioned.

"Why… I don't mind it at all," Double D replied.

"Good," Kevin started to say as he started walking towards the door, "I'm starting to get hungry anyway."

Soon everyone started to follow Kevin's lead… that is, except for Eddy, "Huh…? Aren't you going to go with the others, Eddy?" Double D questioned when he noticed that Eddy stayed behind.

"… Nah, I'll grab some grub later," Eddy replied as he sat back down on the hospital bed beside Double D.

"Oh, a-alright…" Double D muttered a little as he tilted his head down a little with a bit of a thought, _'I wonder… if it will be okay to tell him about it…'_ he then lifted his head back up as he turned to Eddy beside him to his right, "Say, Eddy…"

"Hmm?" Eddy hummed a little as he turned to his hat-wearing friends beside him.

"Did I ever tell you…?" Double D started to say before pausing for a moment to gather up his courage, "D-Did I ever tell you or Ed how I got my scar?"

Eddy batted an eyebrow at him for a moment, "No, I don't think you ever did," he replied as he then thought about something, "Wait… does it have something to do with that Janet girl?"

"Actually… No; it doesn't," Double D replied back as he made a sigh, "I got my scar long before I met Janet in that horrible school…" he made another sigh at the story he was about to tell Eddy, "I… had a little sister, named Colette; she was six at the time, and I was seven--"

"Wait, hold up!" Eddy interrupted with a bit of a surprised voice, "You have a little sister?!"

"… 'Had' would be the correct term now, Eddy," Double D stated back, "Now, if you would let me continue…"

"… Oh, sorry," Eddy replied back.

"It's alright Eddy," Double D stated as he then made a bit of a cough to clear his throat, "Like I said before, I was seven, and Colette was six. We lived in a house in a rural neighborhood outside a big city, and it was always quiet… that is, until one night," he lowered his head at what he was going to say next, "I was away with Mother, Father and Colette when it happened; our house had caught on fire somehow. Colette did not know how dangerous the fire was, so she went inside to save some of her belongings… But when I found out that she was inside, I was so worried about her that I rushed off after her. But when I finally got inside, the house collapsed with her and me inside it… I was the only one who made it out; but not without a price."

It was then that Double D took off his sockhat from his head, exposing the burn scar on his forehead, "A piece of the house hit me on the head, leaving me with this scar…"

Eddy was shocked to hear his story; he did not know how much Double D had been through in his life.

"After the fire, we moved to another town, where I met Janet at that horrible school. She was the one that gave me the gap in between my teeth…" Double D continued to say as he then looked back up at Eddy with a bit of a smile, "After that incident, I moved here to the Cul-De-Sac, where I met you and Ed."

"… Why didn't you tell me or Ed this before?" Eddy asked.

"… I don't know," Double D replied as he made a sad sigh, placing his hat back on his head again as he did, "Maybe because I didn't want you two to worry about me, I guess…"

There was another moment of silence between the two before they heard someone come into the room; it was one of the nurses of the hospital, "You must be Eddward Johnson, correct?" questioned the nurse as she looked at Double D.

"Yes, that's right," Double D replied.

"It's time for you to go home now," the nurse stated, "The doctors say that your shoulder is healed enough for you to go home; but they will need to examine you once more before you leave."

"Oh, thank you for the information," Double D stated back.

"It's no problem," stated the nurse as she then left the room.

"Well, that's good news to my ears," Eddy stated with a bit of a sigh.

Double D turned to Eddy with a bit of confusion, "How so?" he asked.

"Err, well…" Eddy started to mutter back, "I meant it'll be good to have ya back in the Cul-De-Sac, ya know?"

Double D blinked a little before chuckling a little, "I guess so, Eddy…"

* * *

... I did this chapter a long time ago, and I've never noticed that I never uploaded it here... XD My apologies.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Confrontation--Part III**

(Back in Chapter 7…)

_There was another moment of silence between the two before they heard someone come into the room; it was one of the nurses of the hospital, "You must be Eddward Johnson, correct?" questioned the nurse as she looked at Double D._

"_Yes, that's right," Double D replied._

"_It's time for you to go home now," the nurse stated, "The doctors say that your shoulder is healed enough for you to go home; but they will need to examine you once more before you leave."_

"_Oh, thank you for the information," Double D stated back._

"_It's no problem," stated the nurse as she then left the room._

"_Well, that's good news to my ears," Eddy stated with a bit of a sigh._

_Double D turned to Eddy with a bit of confusion, "How so?" he asked._

"_Err, well…" Eddy started to mutter back, "I meant it'll be good to have ya back in the Cul-De-Sac, ya know?"_

_Double D blinked a little before chuckling a little, "I guess so, Eddy…"_

(And now, back to Chapter 8…)

It was now almost ten o' clock at night as we soon come upon the neighborhood of the Peach Creek Cul-De-Sac. It was here that we could see a car coming towards the Cul-De-Sac; the car was carrying a slightly joyful Double D in the backseat.

Double D made a deep sigh as he looked up at the Cul-De-Sac that was now down the street; after spending a day and a half in the hospital, it was finally good to come back to the Cul-De-Sac. But then Double D frowned a little at a thought and made another sigh to himself, _'I wonder if Mother and Father have heard about what happened…? I know they are in New York on a business trip and all… But they do need to know as well…'_

The car then turned into the Cul-De-Sac, "Which one is your house, kid?" questioned the driver.

"Oh, it's the first house on the left," Double D replied.

"Gotcha," stated back the driver as he turned into the driveway of Double D's house.

It was when the car came to a complete stop that Double D opened the back door of the car and got out. He then turned to the driver and waved at him as the driver then left the driveway and drove out of the Cul-De-Sac.

Double D made a sigh as he then turned to his house, walked up towards his front door, and opened it with his house key. He then cracked a small smile as he entered his house, walked over to his couch and sat down with a bit of a flop.

Finally, it was time for him to relax.

It was then that he looked at his wristwatch on his left wrist; it read 10:00pm. He made a bit of another small smile on his face as he then grabbed the remote next to him on the couch and turned on the television in front of him, _'I guess I can watch the news for a while…'_ he thought.

It was then that he noticed that it was on the local news with the title 'Breaking News' on the screen of the television.

"Huh…?" muttered Double D, "What's this all about…?"

"Hello, and welcome to the ten o' clock new; and here are today's top stories…" stated the anchorwoman on the television screen, "Today, tragedy struck at the Peach Creek police station. Janet Silverman, a teen girl arrested yesterday for attempted murder, escaped from the police station after gaining a police officer's gun and shooting two other police officers. Luckily, those two police officers are still alive and are in the hospital for their injuries…"

Double D only drained in the color of his face at the news as he dropped the remote to the floor in shock, "No…" he muttered as he started to breath in and out at a rapid pace, "T-This can't be -- I-It's impossible!"

Suddenly, there was a pounding sound at Double D's front door, almost as if someone was trying to kick down the door. Double D whipped his head towards the door, "Come on out, puddin' hat!" stated the familiar voice of the insane girl, "I know you're in this house!"

Double D gasped in horror as he then turned to his phone, which was not too far away from where he was. He quickly got up from where he was sitting and dashed towards his phone. Double D called the first person that was on his mind; Eddy.

"Hello?" questioned Eddy on the other line of the phone.

"Eddy, it's Double D," Double D replied, "Janet broke away from the police; she's trying to kick down my door!"

"W-What?!" Eddy yelped to Double D as he then thought about something, "Why did you call me first?! You should've called the police!"

"I-I don't know why!" Double D nearly shouted back to Eddy, "You were the first person to come into mind, alright?! Because…"

"… Because?" Eddy asked, wondering where Double D was going with this.

"B-Because…" Double D muttered a little, "Because I lo--"

Double D made a sudden chocking sound before he could finish his sentence.

"… Double D?" questioned Eddy, "Y-You still there, Double D?!"

There was no response.

"… Oh god," Eddy muttered a little, "Double D, answer me!!!"

"Oh, how did you guess my bra size?" stated a feminine voice from Double D's line.

Eddy widened his eyes at the voice, "Janet," he soon realized with a growl in his voice, "Where's Double D?!"

Janet only laughed at Eddy, "Why don't you come over and see?"

Then there was a clicking sown at the other end of the phone; Janet had hung up on him.

"No…" Eddy muttered a little with sadness, "S-She couldn't have…"

Eddy then shook that thought out of his head as he then did something that Double D neglected to do; call the police. It was then that he ran towards his front door and dashed towards Double D's house, hoping to find him there still alive…

* * *

... Ahahaha... I made a cliffhanger! XD

Oh well, this won't be the last of it after all... There will be more soon! 8D


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Confrontation--Part IV**

(Back in Chapter 8…)

_Eddy widened his eyes at the voice, "Janet," he soon realized with a growl in his voice, "Where's Double D?!"_

_Janet only laughed at Eddy, "Why don't you come over and see?"_

_Then there was a clicking sown at the other end of the phone; Janet had hung up on him._

"_No…" Eddy muttered a little with sadness, "S-She couldn't have…"_

_Eddy then shook that thought out of his head as he then did something that Double D neglected to do; call the police. It was then that he ran towards his front door and dashed towards Double D's house, hoping to find him there still alive…_

(And now, onto Chapter 9…)

Eddy's heart was pounding rapidly in his chest as he rushed towards Double D's house; his mind filled with thoughts and images of his friend… (AN: Let's look at a few quotes going through his mind, shall we? XD)

* * *

"_**Chicks dig pants," Eddy stated to Double D, "Nazz wears pants; Sarah wears pants."**_

_**Double D grinned a little, "You wear pants."**_

"_**I wear pants…" Eddy continued to say before realizing what he said.**_

_**Double D only chuckled at his gullibility, "Pay attention, Eddy. Soft, clean, and fresh it is!"**_

_**Eddy only grumbled, "… I hate it when he does that."**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_**Our old clothes are way better," Eddy stated as he and Double D were sitting up in a tree.**_

"_**Um, actually Eddy, our old clothes are **_**much**_** better," corrected Double D.**_

_**Eddy only made a little glare, "Doth my English bug you, bumpkin?!"**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_**I've been entrusted with a task, Eddy," Double D stated to Eddy with determination, "And neither rain, nor sleet, nor snow, nor you, nor Ed shall stop me."**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_**Would you mind telling me what's gotten into you today, Eddy?!" Double D stated as Eddy was dragging him out to the center of the Cul-De-Sac. He could also see Kevin and Nazz within their sites, watching them.**_

"_**S-Sorry, Double D…" Eddy replied with a hasty response, "Forgive me!"**_

_**Before Double D could question his actions, Eddy latched his hands onto Double D's face, pulled Double D towards his face and did the unthinkable; Eddy kissed Double D full on the mouth…**_

_**

* * *

**_

It was when he finished with his flashbacks that Eddy noticed he was coming closer to Double D's door, which was now wide open from being kicked in from the outside. Eddy then came into his friend's house as he turned towards the living room, only to see something that made his blood run cold.

There, standing in the middle of the living room, was Double D; the barrel of a gun rested on his right temple. The gun was being held by none other than Janet, while her left hand was holding onto Double D's left wrist.

"Double D!" Eddy yelped aloud at the site of his friend.

"E-Eddy…?" questioned Double D as he finally noticed Eddy standing there.

"Oh, so your name is Eddy, eh?" Janet stated as she made a wicked chuckle, "It's nice to know your name before I kill you and puddin' hat here."

"Eddy, please; get away from here!" Double D started to plea to Eddy, "I-I don't want you to--"

"Shut your trap, puddin' hat!" Janet growled a little as she tightened her grip on his left wrist, pressing the barrel of the gun even more to his head, "Unless if you want a slug in your head now."

Eddy only gritted his teeth at her, "Janet, let Double D go; right now!"

Janet only chuckled at him, "Not a chance in hell," she replied.

It was then that Janet did something that surprised both Double D and Eddy; she took the gun away from Double D's head and pointed it towards Eddy, "But, you know what? I think I'll get rid of you first!"

Double D widened his eyes in horror at that statement, _'S-She can't do that! I… I won't let her!'_ he then narrowed his eyes in determination; now it was time to take some action.

"Say adios to this world," Janet smirked as she cocked the gun and placed her finger on the trigger. Eddy only stood there, deciding that there was no other way out of this.

Everything after that seemed to happen in slow motion.

**Bang!!!**

Double D stomped hard on Janet's foot with all of his might as she fired the bullet. Janet yelped aloud from the pain in her foot as she then dropped the gun in surprise. It was when Janet finally let go of Double D's left hand that he saw his chance. Double D bent down towards the gun and grabbed it before Janet could.

It was then that Double D heard Eddy moaning in agony behind him as Double D turned to him, only to see what he had feared; Eddy was lying on the ground in pain. He had been shot.

"**Eddy!!!**" Double D cried out a little as he tried to come over to his fallen friend. Before he could get over to Eddy though…

"Give me back that gun, puddin' hat!!!" shrilled out Janet's voice as Double D could feel himself being tackled from behind.

For the next five seconds, Double D and Janet fought with each other to get control of the gun; that is until…

**Bang!!!**

Another shot was fired by accident from their struggle. Double D widened his eyes a little as he saw Janet slump onto him in pain; she had been shot in her side. Double D pushed Janet's now unconscious body off of him before remembering something important.

"Eddy…?!" Double D muttered as he turned back to his friend.

Eddy was still there on the floor, still bleeding from the bullet wound in his left shoulder.

"Eddy!!!" Double D cried aloud as he was finally by his friend's side. Luckily, Eddy still looked to be conscious, but was breathing in and out at a rapid pace in pain.

"Double… D…?" Eddy questioned as he opened his eyes to see his friend above him, "Y-You… alright…?"

"Y-Yes, I'm alright now…" Double D replied to him, "But don't talk now; save your strength…"

Eddy only made a small, hoarse laugh at Double D, "D-Don't worry, Double D… I-I'm not going -- anywhere… s-soon…"

It was then that Double D saw Eddy's eyelids getting heavy as Eddy's eyes rolled to the back of his head. He had fallen into unconsciousness.

"Eddy…" Double D muttered as he could feel himself grabbing onto Eddy's right hand with his shaky hands, "Please don't go…" he continued to say as a few tears now fell from his eyes, "… I never did tell you that I loved you."

Suddenly, Double D could hear something in the distance; it was police and ambulance sirens. He made a relieved sigh at the sounds as he whips away a few tears from his eyes, _'Eddy must have called them for me…'_ Double D thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the middle of the Cul-De-Sac, we could see the rest of the Cul-De-Sac kids coming out of their houses and going towards the middle of the Cul-De-Sac's parking center.

"Dude, I knew I wasn't imagining those sounds," Nazz started to say as everyone gathered, "What were they anyway?"

"They sounded a lot like gunshots to me," Kevin stated, "And they sounded close by, too."

It was then that Ed noticed two familiar faces missing from the crowd; his heart sunk a little in his chest, "W-Where's Eddy and Double D?"

"Huh?!" muttered the whole group as they then realized that Ed was right; Eddy and Double D were missing from the group.

Soon the group saw the police and ambulance come into the Cul-De-Sac, stopping in front of Double D's house as they came into the neighborhood. That's when everyone's stomach dropped a little.

"Oh no…" Ed muttered as he then dashed off towards Double D's house, along with everyone else; he hoped they were okay…

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Double D's house, the police and paramedics came into the house, only to see Janet and Eddy on the floor, with Double D beside Eddy.

After seeing this, the paramedics rushed over to both Eddy and Janet, examining them before realizing, "The boy is still alive; thank the Lord," stated the paramedic beside Eddy as he turned to the paramedic near Janet, "How's the girl?"

"… She's alive too; but just barely," the paramedic replied.

Soon the other paramedics brought in the stretchers from their ambulance cars as they put Eddy and Janet on them, carrying them out as they did. Double D was beside Eddy the whole time.

It was when the two were outside that Double D heard a few familiar gasps; he turned to see the whole Cul-De-Sac standing there; watching them.

"Double D?!" questioned Ed as he came up to Double D, while the others decided to stay their distance, "W-What happened?!"

"Yes, you need to tell us as well, kid," stated a police officer that was coming up to him, "You can talk about it while we ride with your friend to the hospital."

"Y-Yes, of course…" Double D replied as he turned back to see Eddy being put into the ambulance. It was then that Double D, Ed and the police officer got inside Eddy's ambulance as they then drove away to the hospital, with Janet's ambulance right behind them…

* * *

... Hahaha, this story is far from over. Because there is one more character to be introduced as an infringement in their relationship... I won't say who though. XD


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: At the Hospital… Again**

(Back in Chapter 9…)

_After seeing this, the paramedics rushed over to both Eddy and Janet, examining them before realizing, "The boy is still alive; thank the Lord," stated the paramedic beside Eddy as he turned to the paramedic near Janet, "How's the girl?"_

"… _She's alive too; but just barely," the paramedic replied._

_Soon the other paramedics brought in the stretchers from their ambulance cars as they put Eddy and Janet on them, carrying them out as they did. Double D was beside Eddy the whole time._

_It was when the two were outside that Double D heard a few familiar gasps; he turned to see the whole Cul-De-Sac standing there; watching them._

"_Double D?!" questioned Ed as he came up to Double D, while the others decided to stay their distance, "W-What happened?!"_

"_Yes, you need to tell us as well, kid," stated a police officer that was coming up to him, "You can talk about it while we ride with your friend to the hospital."_

"_Y-Yes, of course…" Double D replied as he turned back to see Eddy being put into the ambulance. It was then that Double D, Ed and the police officer got inside Eddy's ambulance as they then drove away to the hospital, with Janet's ambulance right behind them…_

(And now, onto Chapter 10…)

It was now ten-thirty at night here in the county of Lemon Brook as we soon come upon an amusement park called Mondo-A-Go-Go. It was here that we could see on the far side of the amusement park that there was a trailer shaped like a whale. It was in this whale-shaped trailer that we could see a man sitting inside in his living room, watching the local news that was now going off.

It was then that his phone that was beside him started to ring. The man grumbled a little as he turned down the television before picking up his phone, "Hello?" he answered with a bit of a rough voice.

"Hello, is this the home of Evan Wendell, Eddy Wendell's older brother?" questioned a feminine voice on the other side.

"Uh, sure is, toots," stated the man named Evan as he then narrowed his eyes a little with annoyance at Eddy's name, "What's that little pipsqueak done now?"

"He's done nothing," replied the woman, "We couldn't contact your mother or father, so we called you to tell you that Eddy's in the hospital. He's been shot."

That was when Evan made a face of disbelief, "What? Are you serious?!"

"Yes," the woman replied, "We need you to come over here to pick him up when he is all healed."

"… Sure, I will; bye," Evan replied to the woman as he then hung up his phone.

Evan soon got up from where he sat and rushed into his kitchen to get his house and car keys. It was then that went out of his trailer, locking it behind as he did, as he went over to his car, which was a cruddy-looking minivan of some sort. He got inside his minivan, cranked up the car and drove off towards the hospital…

* * *

It was now eleven-thirty at night here in the little town of Peach Creek as we soon came back upon the Peach Creek Hospital. It was here in one of the hospital rooms that we could see Double D and Ed, sitting next to a still sleeping Eddy. The doctors took out the bullet from Eddy when he arrived to the emergency room; it only took about thirty minutes to do. And now, everyone just had to wait for Eddy to wake up.

It was then that both Double D and Ed heard a growling noise in the room. Ed looked down at his stomach for a moment before he realized, "… I'm hungry."

"… Why don't you go to the cafeteria, Ed," Double D stated to Ed as he turned to him, "I'll stay here with Eddy until he wakes up."

"… Oh, okay Double D!" Ed replied to him as he got up from where he sat and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him as he did.

It was while Ed was walking down towards the cafeteria that Evan was coming down the other hallway, looking for Eddy's hospital room. He soon found his room and was about to enter it, but then saw something that caught his interest in the door's small, glass window; it was Double D, who was still sitting next to Eddy. Double D's back was turned away from the door, so Double D did not see Eddy's brother there.

"Eddy…" Double D muttered a little as he leaned a little closer to his friend, taking hold of Eddy's right hand with his hand, "Please wake up soon…"

Double D was about to get closer to Eddy's face, until he heard the door open behind him. Double D quickly jolted his head back up as he turned to see who had come in; he turned pale at who it was, _'E-Eddy's brother?!'_ he thought as he quickly let's go of Eddy's hand.

"Hey there," Evan stated to Double D as he came over to him and Eddy, "How's Pipsqueak doing?"

"… Oh, t-the doctors says he's alright," Double D replied as he turned back to Eddy, "He's just still asleep…"

"Ah, I see…" Evan muttered as he sat down next to Eddy on the other side of his hospital bed.

It was then that Eddy's brother started to think about something; what he witnessed before he came into the room, "So… I saw what you were about to do to my bro here."

That statement made Double D freeze up in fright as he widened his eyes at him, "Y-You did…?!"

"Yeah," Evan replied.

Double D looked down to the floor in embarrassment, fidgeting with his thumbs and blushing a bit as he did, "I-I'm sorry…"

"Hey, there's nothing to be sorry about," Evan stated back, much to the surprise of Double D, "Everyone your age has hormones that you can't control sometimes."

"… T-True, I guess…" Double D replied with a mutter.

"Well, just don't be so clingy to him," Evan continued to say, "You girls always have a problem with that."

Double D was about to agree with Evan before he caught what he really said, _'Wait… did Eddy's brother just call me a girl?'_ he thought.

"Umm…" Double D started to say, "I'm not a girl; I'm a boy."

Evan only blinked a little at Double D's statement, "… Wait," he started to say as he then narrowed his eyes, "You're really a boy?!"

"… Y-Yes…"

There was a bit of an awkward silence between the two before… "… Get out."

Double D widened his eyes, "W-What…?"

"I said get out!" barked Evan as he started to stand up from where he sat, "Get out of this room and away from my brother before I--?!"

Suddenly, Evan was interrupted by a groan as both he and Double D looked back at Eddy, who was starting to come to, "Oh… What the heck happened…?" he muttered as he opened his eyes to see both Double D and his brother.

"Eddy, you're alright!" Double D stated with a smile of relief, "That's good…"

Evan made a glare to Double D for that statement, which Eddy immediately noticed, but decided not to question.

"So, you're alright after all, Double D…" Eddy started to say, "I was worried that Janet shot you too."

"No, I'm alright; thanks to you," Double D replied, ignoring the glare from Eddy's brother.

Eddy then turned to his brother, "What are you doing here, bro?"

"The hospital couldn't get mom and dad at work, so they called me instead," Evan replied.

"Ah, figures…" Eddy muttered a little.

"And, if I can remember correctly, your friend here was about to leave," Evan stated as looked back at Double D with another glare, "Right?"

"Really?" questioned Eddy with an arched eyebrow, "Why?"

"Err, well…" Double D muttered as he made a defeated sigh, coming up with an excuse, "Mother and Father called me from New York and wanted me to come home now. Sorry, Eddy…"

"Oh, it's alright," Eddy replied, "You can visit me in the morning if you want."

Double D made a weak smile, "Thank you…" he stated back as he then started to walk towards the door, but then stopped to say, "Ed's in the cafeteria now, so he'll probably come back soon."

"Oh, alright," Eddy stated with a nod of his head.

Double D only made a sad sigh as he then opened the door and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him as he did, "Me and my big mouth…" he muttered as he walked down the hospital hallway towards the exit.

"… Geez, what's with him?" Eddy stated aloud to himself, _'He seemed upset about something…'_

"Eh, beats me, Pipsqueak," Evan replied as he sat back down next to Eddy, "He's probably got issues to deal with."

Eddy made a bit of a sigh at that statement, "Yeah, maybe…" he muttered.

Evan then started to think about something, _'Heh, looks like Pipsqueak doesn't know about that side of his friend yet…'_ he made a smirk at another thought, _'I guess I'll have to do something about that then…'_ Evan continued to think as he made a chuckle.

"… What are you laughing at, bro?" questioned Eddy.

"… Oh!" Evan replied, "I'm just thinking of something funny; that's all."

"Oh… Uh-huh…" Eddy stated back as he looked back at the door, still a little worried about Double D…

* * *

Ooo, Eddy's brother has entered the picture! D:


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Another Turn--Part I**

(Back in Chapter 10…)

_Double D only made a sad sigh as he then opened the door and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him as he did, "Me and my big mouth…" he muttered as he walked down the hospital hallway towards the exit._

"… _Geez, what's with him?" Eddy stated aloud to himself, __**'He seemed upset about something…'**_

"_Eh, beats me, Pipsqueak," Evan replied as he sat back down next to Eddy, "He's probably got issues to deal with."_

_Eddy made a bit of a sigh at that statement, "Yeah, maybe…" he muttered._

_Evan then started to think about something, __**'Heh, looks like Pipsqueak doesn't know about that side of his friend yet…' **__he made a smirk at another thought, __**'I guess I'll have to do something about that then…'**__ Evan continued to think as he made a chuckle._

"… _What are you laughing at, bro?" questioned Eddy._

"… _Oh!" Evan replied, "I'm just thinking of something funny; that's all."_

"_Oh… Uh-huh…" Eddy stated back as he looked back at the door, still a little worried about Double D…_

(And now, onto Chapter 11…)

It was now around six o' clock in the evening here in Peach Creek as we soon come upon the Cul-De-Sac. It was here where we could see the second house to the right of the entrance to the neighborhood. Here, we could see Eddy sitting out on his front yard, gazing up at the sky above his head.

It had been about five days since Eddy came back home from the hospital. Everything went back to normal when he came back… except there was something that was obviously different for Eddy. Ever since he came back from the hospital, Double D has been acting a whole lot different since then; and Eddy couldn't figure out why. Whenever Eddy tried to call him, he said he was busy with something… It was almost as if Double D was trying to stay away from him.

'_But why? Why's he trying to avoid me?!'_ he thought as he then glanced at Double D's house down and across the street.

Eddy made a small, annoyed growl as he then got up from where he sat; he was now determined to find out what was wrong with Double D. It was while he was walking towards Double D's house that he noticed something out of the ordinary; Double D's door was now wide open, and a van was now out in front of Double D's parking space.

"Huh…?!" Eddy muttered a little as he then felt himself now running towards Double D's house, wondering what the hubbub was about.

"Double D?" Eddy questioned as he came up to the now opened door, only to noticed that the door was off its hinges, meaning it was kicked down.

"What…?!" Eddy stated aloud as he widened his eyes when he looked inside Double D's house; the living room was trashed, with everything out of order, things on the floor and furniture toppled over. It was obvious that there was a struggle here.

"What happened here?" Eddy questioned as he came into the now messy living room.

It was while he was looking around that he did not notice the figure coming up behind him. Eddy then noticed the growing shadow behind him. But, as he was turning around to face the person, he was hit on the side of the head hard with a blunt object, knocking him to the floor. Eddy only laid there, dazed there for a moment as he tried to see who had hit him; but his vision was now becoming blurry.

"Dude!" yelled out a familiar voice as someone else came into the picture, "You didn't have to hit _him_!"

'_B-Bro…?'_ Eddy thought with shock as the pain in his head intensified; he shut his out of focused eyes in pain as well.

"Sorry boss; I thought he was intruding!" stated the person that hit Eddy.

The other voice only made an irritated sigh, "Don't worry; just take him with us, along with that queer."

"Yes boss," stated the first voice.

'… _Wait… what…?'_ thought Eddy as he finally blacked out from the pain in his head.

The person that hit Eddy soon picked him up as he then took him to the van out in front of Double D's house, throwing him into the back of the van as he did. It was then that the van drove off and out of the Cul-De-Sac…

* * *

Darkness… That was all that Eddy could see within his mind as he started to come back to his senses. He could feel himself lying down on an ice cold floor; his head was still throbbing in pain.

"Oh, my head…" Eddy muttered as he grasped onto his head with his right hand. He slowly started to get up into a sitting position, only to realize that he was in a very dark surrounding, "Where am I…?"

"Heh-heh…" chuckled a familiar voice from out of the blue, "You're back at my second work place."

"What…?!" Eddy stated as he then got up from where he was.

It was then that the lights were turned on around him; in front of him, the lights revealed a person sitting there in a throne-like chair, smoking a cigarette in his mouth; it was someone familiar to Eddy… it was his brother.

"Evan?!" Eddy questioned with shock.

Evan soon took the cigarette out of his mouth, setting it aside in his right hand, "Nice to see you're finally awake, Pipsqueak."

It was then that Eddy remembered something; before he was knocked out, he was in Double D's house, "What's going on; where's Double D?!" he asked.

"Double D? Why, he's lying down for a bit," Evan replied as he held back a chuckle, "And I don't think he'll get up for a long, long time; just turn around and see for yourself."

"Huh…?!" Eddy muttered as he slowly started to turn around; his heart rate started to increase when he swiveled around behind him. But his heart rate soon came to a sudden halt when he turned around.

There, sitting there on the floor, was Double D; his head was hung weakly to his chest, almost in a ragdoll-type of way, with his sockhat slumped over his face, blocking the view of his face. It looked like he went through Hell and back, with loads of cuts on his clothes and bruises and slash marks on his arms and legs.

"Double D?!" Eddy yelped out as he ran over to his friend's side.

Double D only made a weak groan of pain as he lifted his head up to Eddy, "E-Eddy…?" he muttered as he showed his face to him; he now had a black eye on his right eye, with a ton of other bruises on his face, "You're… Y-You're here…?"

"Yeah, I'm here…" Eddy stated as he then turned back to his brother behind him, "Tell me what's going on? Why is Double D like this; huh?!"

"Heh, you _really_ wanna know what's going on, huh?" Evan stated as he made a chuckle of amusement, "Fine, I'll tell you."

It was then that Evan got up from where he sat as he came closer to the two Ed's; Double D started to back away a little, which caught Eddy's immediate attention.

"You see, around a year ago, I joined up with this organization that gets rid of people like him," Evan explained, "It started out a bit small, but then we grew in size; and all for one purpose… To torture the queers to be straight; but, if that doesn't work out…" he made a sinister smirk that went across his face, "We just simply get rid of them."

"What…?!" Eddy muttered as his blood ran cold, "What are you talking about? Double D is nothing _like_ that!"

Evan only laughed harder at his little brother's statement, "Are you sure you know that's the truth?"

Eddy paused at what his older brother said as he turned to back to Double D, "Double D…" he started to ask as he bent down to Double D's eyelevel from where he was standing from, "… Is it true?"

"E-Eddy…" Double D muttered with sadness, a few tears started to form on the brim of his eyes, "T-The truth is… is that…" the tears now started to fall from his eyes as he closed them, "I-I'm bisexual!"

This came as a shock to both Eddy and Evan. Evan being surprised that he was bi instead of gay, which was what he thought he was.

As for Eddy? Well, he was just shocked overall.

"I-I'm so sorry, Eddy," Double D started to apologize to Eddy, tears continued to go down his face, "I should've told you sooner or later, but… B-But I was just too afraid to tell you. I was afraid it… t-that it would ruin our friendship between us…"

"…" Eddy was silent at Double D's statement before replying, "… I don't think that changes anything, Sockhead."

Double D looked at his friend in shock, "Eddy…"

Meanwhile, Evan only stood there, a bit surprised by what Eddy said, _'I don't believe it; I thought he would snub him…'_ Evan then thought of something else, _'No… he can't be like that bi either…'_ he made a glare at both of them, _'I won't let that happen!'_

Evan soon signaled to someone from behind him as with a hand signal, "Peter, James; come here for a second," it was then that two guys came up from behind him; one with black hair, and the other one blond, "Yes boss?" they both questioned.

"I want you two to get rid of the one in the hat," Evan stated with a smirk on his face, "I'll deal with the other one back at my house."

The two men only looked at each other before one of them replied, "… Yes boss," stated the black haired guy.

The two guys started to walk over to where Eddy and Double D were still, "Alright, get out of the way. We both have a job to do," the blond stated to Eddy.

"What?!" Eddy questioned as he turned to face his bother and the two other guys, "I'm not letting you near Double D again!" he declared as he then stood up from where he was, standing in front of Double D in an attacking/defensive position.

"You don't have a choice, kid," stated the black haired man as he came up to Eddy, grabbing him by his right wrist and lifting him up in the air. He then tossed him aside like a rag doll, but not without saying something unusual to him in a quick whisper, "Your friend is going to be okay; just play along, and we'll come get you afterwards."

"**Eddy!**" cried Double D as he tried to get up to where Eddy was tossed aside, but soon felt someone grab him by his left wrist; it was the blond haired man, "Come now, we're gonna take you somewhere now."

"No! I can't!" Double D started to say as he started to struggle to get out of the man's grip, "I-I can't leave him! I know his brother will--"

The blond interrupted Double D when he put his right hand over his mouth, but then whispered into Double D's left ear, "I'm going to pretend to hit you; so, I want you to pretend that you're knocked out after that, okay?"

Double D immediately got the blonds drift as he then into acting out the plan, "Please, let me go! Eddy needs me!" he pleaded.

"Shut up!" the blond snapped as he punched Double D in the back of the head with his right fist… Of course, it was a fake punch, but Double D fell down anyway, pretending to be hit.

Eddy, who did not know they were acting, only widened his eyes, "**Double D!**" he yelped as he started to get up from where he was tossed aside. But as he got up, he did not notice his brother was already near him.

"Where do you think you're going, Pipsqueak?" questioned Evan as he grabbed Eddy by the back of his shirt, and then grabbed him by the back of his neck, "We got somewhere to be."

"Let go of me, you jerk!" Eddy shouted as he tried to struggle his way out of his brother's grip, but was not successful, "Double D needs--"

"He doesn't need anything; except a cardboard box as a casket," Evan stated as he looked at the two other guys there, "I expect you two to do that, right?"

"Yes, boss," stated the two men as they soon walked off, carrying Double D (AN: Who was still acting, by the way) as they did.

"No, **Double D!!!**" Eddy cried as he still tried to get out of Evan's grip on his neck, but Evan only squeezed his hand harder on his neck as he did, "Quiet, Pipsqueak; he's as good as dead now," he stated with a smirk on his face, "Now, let's get going back to my house. We need to talk; man-to-man, of course…"

* * *

It was after they stepped out of the room that the blond haired man soon puts Double D back on his feet, which Double D quickly did, "You alright?" questioned the black haired man.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine now…" Double D replied back, looking at the men now with a questionable look, "Why are you two helping me? Aren't you guys a part of what Evan is…?"

The two men looked at each other before replying, "Actually, we're undercover police officers," stated the blond haired man.

This came as a surprise to Double D, "Really?" he then thought about something, "T-Then why are you not helping out Eddy now?!" Double D nearly shouted, "H-He could be--"

"Shh!" shushed the two men as Double D clasped his hands to his mouth, "We can help him in a minute; for now, we have to follow him until he gets home," stated the blond haired man.

"Yeah, there will be an ambush there by the police; they're waiting for him there," stated the black haired man.

"Oh, I-I see…" Double D muttered as he placed his right hand over his chest, lowering his head a little; even with this information now known to him, he still couldn't help but worry about Eddy's conditions now…

The two men noticed Double D's worried look, "… I think it would be fine if you came with us to get Evan," stated the black haired man, much to Double D and the other man's surprise, "I think you can help out, in the sense of getting your friend back."

"Hmm… that maybe so," replied the blond haired man as they both turned to Double D, "Is that alright with you?"

"… Y-Yes, that's fine with me," Double D replied back with a nervous nod of his head.

"Good," stated the blond haired man as he turned to the other man, "We better leave now, if we want to catch up with Evan."

"Right," replied the black haired man as he and the blond haired man soon rushed back out of the room, with Double D behind them.

'_Eddy… I hope you're alright,'_ Double D thought with a sad look on his face as he ran…

* * *

... What? An update on this?! **Blasphemy!!!**

... Yeah.

Well, I'm sure you're wondering what inspired this chapter, right? Well, I will tell you.

There are people who do this to people like that; they think it's the right thing to do, when it is just the opposite. Love is love, and no actions from the haters can change that, no matter how hard they try. Period.

It is sort of inspired by a journal I read on dA (you can find that journal on my profile, by the way...). Only the story in the link came out more heartbreaking and tragic... and there were no undercover police officers. At least the guy who was attacked survived... that is always good. But, he will never be the same again...

Also, to the anonymous reviewer on with the apparent name of "gfhggf" who said, "I think it is bad that you made them gay"... Go screw yourself. Personally, I don't think they are gay; I just wanted to try something different. But, sometimes I do think they could be together; it depends on the story and situation... But that's just me and my preferences.

Thank you for reading and understanding. Greatly appreciated, as always... Chapter 12 and Part II will be coming soon. (:


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Another Turn--Part II**

(Back in Chapter 11…)

_It was after they stepped out of the room that the blond haired man soon puts Double D back on his feet, which Double D quickly did, "You alright?" questioned the black haired man._

"_Y-Yes, I'm fine now…" Double D replied back, looking at the men now with a questionable look, "Why are you two helping me? Aren't you guys a part of what Evan is…?"_

_The two men looked at each other before replying, "Actually, we're undercover police officers," stated the blond haired man._

_This came as a surprise to Double D, "Really?" he then thought about something, "T-Then why are you not helping out Eddy now?!" Double D nearly shouted, "H-He could be--"_

"_Shh!" shushed the two men as Double D clasped his hands to his mouth, "We can help him in a minute; for now, we have to follow him until he gets home," stated the blond haired man._

"_Yeah, there will be an ambush there by the police; they're waiting for him there," stated the black haired man._

"_Oh, I-I see…" Double D muttered as he placed his right hand over his chest, lowering his head a little; even with this information now known to him, he still couldn't help but worry about Eddy's conditions now…_

_The two men noticed Double D's worried look, "… I think it would be fine if you came with us to get Evan," stated the black haired man, much to Double D and the other man's surprise, "I think you can help out, in the sense of getting your friend back."_

"_Hmm… that maybe so," replied the blond haired man as they both turned to Double D, "Is that alright with you?"_

"… _Y-Yes, that's fine with me," Double D replied back with a nervous nod of his head._

"_Good," stated the blond haired man as he turned to the other man, "We better leave now, if we want to catch up with Evan."_

"_Right," replied the black haired man as he and the blond haired man soon rushed back out of the room, with Double D behind them._

'_**Eddy… I hope you're alright,'**__ Double D thought with a sad look on his face as he ran…_

(And now, onto Chapter 12…)

It was now eight o' clock here in the little town of Peach Creek as we could see a police car driving down the road near the Peach Creek/Lemon Brook county line. And it was in this police car that we could see the two men from before, Peter and James, with Double D sitting in the backseat, a worried was imprinted across his face.

It was then that the police radio started to go off in the police car, "Officer Trival! Officer Greene! Please, come in!"

It was soon that the black haired man who was in the passenger seat, Peter, picked up the communicator and spoke into it, "This is Officer Trival speaking; what's the status on Evan and Eddy Wendell?"

"That's the problem; we do not know of their current statuses," stated the voice on the other line, which made everyone's hearts in the police car stop in fright for a moment, "We had to be called out to another situation in Lemon Brook, so we had to abandon our positions at Mondo-A-Go-Go."

"Dammit!" shouted the blond haired man who was driving, James, "We need to get there now before something happens to the boy!"

"Right! We will leave that up to you two now, and we will meet you guys back up at the station; over and out!" the voice stated as it then clicked off.

The police car was silent for a few seconds before any of them spoke, "Will… W-Will Eddy be alright?" questioned Double D to the two men in front of him.

"… If we get there in time, he'll be fine," replied back Peter.

"Oh, okay…" Double D muttered with a sigh of sadness as he lowered his head with a thought, _'Eddy… please be safe…'_

_

* * *

_

Darkness… that was all that Eddy could see as he started to come to his senses. He opened his eyes in a groggy way, only to see himself in an unexpected place. He was now in a small bathroom, with a bathtub, toilet and sink. He was about to comment on where he was… until he noticed that he could not move his mouth.

'_W-What the heck?!'_ Eddy thought as he tried to figure out why he could not move his mouth, only to discover something else… He could not remove his wrists from behind his back.

'_Oh, this is just great!'_ Eddy thought with sarcasm, _'Am I a prisoner or something now? Geez…'_

It was then that Eddy noticed something that he had failed to notice at first; the bathtub was being filled up with water, all the way up to the brim, _'Huh, what the heck's that for?'_ Eddy thought.

Soon Eddy could hear footsteps coming towards him from the other side of the door near him as the door then opened to reveal Evan. Eddy only made a glared to Evan when he appeared at the door.

"Oh, you're finally awake, eh Pipsqueak?" stated Evan when he noticed that Eddy was awake. He then went over to the now full bathtub, "I have decided to give you a lesson… a floating lesson, that is," Evan continued to say as he turned off the water for the bathtub.

That was when Eddy realized that was going on when Evan said 'floating lesson', _'He's going to make me drown in the bathtub!'_ he thought with horror.

Eddy was then grabbed by Evan by his bound wrists as Evan made a sinister smirk, "Time to start this lesson, Eddy," Evan then directed Eddy's body to the bathtub full of water as he then grabbed the back of Eddy's head with his right hand, "Any last words before I start this lesson?"

Eddy's face dropped a little at a thought he just had, _'Double D's probably dead now…'_ he closed his eyes in sorrow for his friend, _'I guess there is no reason to live anymore if Double D is gone…'_

"… Aww, too bad your mouth is all wrapped up," Evan stated as made a sick chuckle, "It really is a shame."

And, before Eddy could even brace himself, Evan slammed his head into the bathtub full of water. Eddy was unable to do anything now as the water came crashing into his lungs from his nose. He struggled to let himself free from Evan's grasps. But alas, it was futile to even try. Soon Eddy stopped struggling altogether as his eyes rolled to the back of his head…

"… Heh, mission accomplished," Evan stated as he finally let's go of Eddy's head and wrists, leaving his head there floating in the bathtub water, "Guess I can throw him into the sea nearby, so the sharks can be fed…"

"You will do no such thing!" stated a familiar voice from behind him as Evan widened his eyes with shock and turned around to see something that he did not expect at all.

Standing there at the bathroom door was Double D, Peter and James, with Peter and James pointing a pistol at him, "Evan Wendell, you are under arrest for the murder of Eddy Wendell and attempted murder of Eddward Johnson," Peter stated.

"… Heh, who would've thought I'd get caught like this?" Evan muttered as James came into the bathroom and handcuffed him.

"Double D, go get your friend," James stated as he led Evan out of the bathroom, while Peter stated to recite out Evan's Miranda Rights to him.

Double D looked on with sadness as he walked up into the bathroom, lifted Eddy's head from the bathtub, untied his hands from behind him and laid him down on the bathroom floor. It was then that Double D noticed the duct tape over Eddy's mouth.

"E-Eddy…" Double D muttered as he gently took the duct tape off of Eddy's mouth, "Please, d-don't die on me…"

Double D soon took his shaky right hand and placed it over Eddy's still chest; nothing. Double D then placed his right ear over Eddy's chest to hear anything… nothing.

Double D's heart seemed to stop at these signs, "No… Eddy…" he muttered with sadness as he grabbed Eddy's right hand again with his hands and started to weep silently for his friend…

But, it was when Double D was holding his hand that he felt something that surprised him; a pulse in his wrist.

"Eddy…?" Double D gasped a little at this sign; Eddy was still alive, but he was not breathing.

It was then that Double D got an idea; an idea to save Eddy. He blushed a little at the idea, but he knew it would work. Double D made sure that Eddy was lying flat on the ground as he propped his head upwards. Double D closed Eddy's nose as he came closer to his mouth with his and blew his air into his mouth. Double D did this for five seconds before separating from Eddy to catch his breath. After another five seconds, Double D continued to blow into Eddy's mouth…

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Eddy's mind, he could feel himself floating, floating in the darkness around him. He did not like this feeling at all. It made him feel… useless.

Suddenly, he could see a spark of light in front of him, "Ack, what the heck?" he questioned as the light was growing bigger and bigger until it formed into a shape.

The shape turned into a girl, a girl that looked to be the age of six or so. She had long, waist-length blond hair that was almost white in color. She wore a white sweater, a pair of blue jeans and white tennis shoes. Her eyes were a hue of a bright, grass green; the same hue as Double D's eyes. But, there was something behind her that normal girls did not have; she had a pair of angel wings.

Eddy only stared at the girl for a moment before asking, "Who are you?!"

The little girl only smiled a little at him, "My name is Colette, and I am an angel."

"An angel…" Eddy questioned as he then realized, "So, I am really dead…?"

"You are actually in a state of limbo, Eddy," Colette stated, "But, you will be revived soon by my brother. Then you can be together again."

"… Wait, what do you mean by your brother?" Eddy started to ask, "Who is he?"

Colette only chuckled, "My brother is performing CPR on you right now, so you will soon see for yourself," it was then that a bright light started to shine behind the angel, "All I ask of you now… is to say hello to him for me, please."

"Wait, what…?!" Eddy started to question again as he was now blinded by the light behind Colette.

* * *

Double D did CPR now for five straight minutes before he finally stopped, slightly out of breath himself. It was immediately after he stopped that Eddy started to cough up the remaining water out of his lungs as he opened his eyes with shock, gasping for a breath. Double D almost jumped back a little with surprise, yelping a little as he did.

"E-Eddy?!" Double D muttered with shock as Eddy continued to gasp for breaths. It was when he stopped gasping for air that he noticed his surroundings, and then Double D, "D-Double D…?"

"Eddy! Y-You're alive!" Double D cried with overwhelming joy in his voice as he gave Eddy a hug, almost like one of Ed's bone crushing hugs, "I-I thought you were really gone!"

Eddy blinked a little at his behavior before a bit of a blush came across his face, "Uh, well, I, err…"

"Double D?" questioned Peter as he came back to the bathroom, "I thought I heard…?!" It was then that Peter noticed Eddy sitting up on his own, with Double D hugging him, "Holy cow, he's alive!"

"… Hey! You're one of the guys with Evan!" Eddy stated as Double D lets him go from his hug; Eddy narrowed his eyes at Peter, "What are you--?!"

"He's an undercover officer, Eddy," Double D quickly replied to Eddy, "He and the other person helped me out of there… But not before Evan beat me up."

"Oh… really?" Eddy stated.

"Yes," replied Double D with a nod of his head as he soon got up from where he was. He soon looked back down to Eddy, "Do you need help getting up, Eddy?"

"… Nah, I can get up on my own, Sockhead," Eddy replied to his friend as he got up from where he was, "Let's get the heck out of here."

"… I couldn't agree with you more, Eddy," Double D stated with a nod of his head as he and Eddy left the bathroom, walking with Peter out of the whale-shaped trailer they were in.

* * *

Haha, it looks like there will be one more chapter in this story before I end it... I wonder how that will go? XD


End file.
